yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/36
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 36-'وَمَا أَظُنُّ السَّاعَةَ قَائِمَةً وَلَئِن رُّدِدتُّ إِلَى رَبِّي لَأَجِدَنَّ خَيْرًا مِّنْهَا مُنقَلَبًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 36-Ve mâ ezunnus sâate kâimeten ve le in rudidtu ilâ rabbî le ecidenne hayren minhâ munkalebâ(munkaleben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve mâ ezunnu : ve zannetmiyorum * 2. es sâate : o saat, kıyâmet saati *3. kâimeten : kaim olan *4. ve le in rudidtu : ve eğer ben geri döndürülürsem (döndürülsem bile) * 5. ilâ rabbî : Rabbime * 6. le ecidenne : mutlaka bulacağım * 7. hayren : daha hayırlı * 8. min-hâ : ondan * 9. munkaleben : dönüşmüş olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 36-Ve kıyâmetin kopacağını da ummam ama Rabbimin tapısına gönderilmiş olsam bile mutlaka bundan daha da iyi nîmetler bulurum. Ali Bulaç Meali * 36-"Kıyamet saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım." Ahmet Varol Meali * 36-Kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Rabbime döndürülsem bile muhakkak bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 36-(35-36) Kendisine böylece yazık ederek bahçesine girerken: 'Bu bahçenin batacağını hiç zannetmem. Kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Eğer Rabbime döndürülürsem, and olsun ki orada bundan daha iyisini bulurum' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 36-“Kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Rabbime döndürülsem bile andolsun bundan daha iyi bir sonuç bulurum.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 36-«Kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Şayet Rabbimin huzuruna götürülürsem, hiç şüphem yok ki, (orada) bundan daha hayırlı bir akıbet bulurum.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 36-'Dünyanın sonunun da geleceğini sanmıyorum. Rabbime döndürülürsem de orada daha iyisini bulurum. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 36-kıyametin kopacağını da zannetmem. Bununla beraber şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem, mutlaka bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulurum.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 36-zannetmem ki Kıyamet kopsun, bununla beraber şayed rabbıma reddedilirsem her halde bundan daha hayırlı bir akıbet bulurum Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 36-«Ve zannetmem ki, Kıyamet kopsun ve eğer Rabbime reddedilir isem elbette bundan daha hayırlı bir merci bulurum.» Muhammed Esed * 36-ve "Son Saat'in (bir gün) gelip çatacağını da düşünemiyorum" (diye ekledi,) "hem, (o saat gelse ve) ben Rabbimin huzuruna çıkarılacak olsam bile, sonuç olarak, her halde bundan daha iyisini karşımda bulacağım!" Suat Yıldırım * 36-(35-36) Bu adam gururu yüzünden kendi öz canına zulmeder vaziyette bağına girdi ve: "Zannetmem ki bu bağ bozulup yok olsun; kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Bununla beraber şayet Rabbimin huzuruna götürülecek olursam o zaman elbette bundan daha iyi bir âkıbet bulurum." dedi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 36-"Kıyâmetin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Şâyet Rabbime döndürülsem bile (orada) bundan daha güzel bir sonuç (daha güzel bir yer) bulurum." Şaban Piriş Meali * 36-Kıyametin kopacağını da hiç zannetmiyorum. Eğer Rabbime döndürülürsem, elbette bundan daha iyisini bulurum, derdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 36-'Kıyametin kopacağını da zannetmiyorum ya; Rabbimin huzuruna dönecek olsam bile herhalde orada bundan daha iyi bir âkıbet bulurum.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 36-"Kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Ama eğer Rabbime döndürülüp götürülürsem, bundan daha iyisini bulacağımdan eminim." Yusuf Ali (English) * 36- "Nor do I deem that the Hour (of Judgment) will (ever) come: Even if I am brought back to my Lord, I shall surely find (there) something better in exchange."(2378) M. Pickthall (English) * 36- I think not that the Hour will ever come, and if indeed I am brought back unto my Lord I surely shall find better than this as a resort. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 36- "Kıyametin kopacağını da zannetmem. Şayet Rabbimin huzuruna götürürlürsem, muhakkak orada bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulurum". Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *36. ve "Son Saat'in (bir gün) gelip çatacağını da düşünemiyorum" (diye ekledi,) "hem, saat gelse ve ben Rabbimin huzuruna çıkarılacak olsam bile, (43) sonuç olarak, her halde bundan daha iyisini karşımda bulacağım!" 43 - Lafzen, "Rabbime geri götürülecek da "arzedilecek" olsam bile" -yani, hesaba çekilecek olsam bile. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *36. Ve zannetmem ki, kıyamet kopsun ve eğer Rabbime döndürülür isem elbette bundan daha hayırlı bir merci bulurum. 36. (Ve) şunu da ilâve etmişti: (Ben zannetmem ki, kıyamet kopsun) onun vuku bulacağına ben inanmıyorum, (ve eğer) diyelim ki, senin iddia ettiğin gibi kıyamet kopar da (Rabbime döndürülürsem elbette) ben (bundan) bu bağlardan, servetlerden (daha hayırlı bir merci) bir âkibet, bir istirahat alanı (bulurum) bu dünya nimetlerine nail olduğum gibi o iddia edilen âlemde de yine böyle nimetlere fazlasıyla nail olurum. Gafil şahıs, kendisinin bu dünya nimetlerine bizzat hak ettiği için sahip olduğu sanıyordu. Bunların bir gün yok olabileceğini düşünmüyordu, bunları kendisine lütfen vermiş olan kerem sahibi Yaratıcısına şükr etmiyordu, bir ahiret âleminin varlığına inanmadığı için bu yüzden ne kadar mahrumiyetlere, azaplara maruz kalacağını hiç düşünmüyordu.